Basal cell carcinoma (BCC) is the dominant form of non-melanoma skin cancer, accounting for more than 90% of all skin cancers in the U.S. The goal of this project is to develop a new topical delivery system of photosensitizers for the photodynamic treatment of BCC. Previously, photodynamic therapy in conjunction with topical administration of photosensitizers has been used in the treatment of BCC. However, there is not an effective method of delivery that provides an appropriate concentration of photosensitizer in the tumor tissue to enable consistent photodynamic therapy to occur at depths greater than 2 mm. This study will adapt and optimize a unique, patented skin coating material to improve topical delivery of photosensitizers to tumor cells. in order to prove the feasibility of this approach, the specific aims are to optimize the coating to include a photosensitizer and to evaluate the coating for biological activity in vitro and in a human tumor-bearing murine model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The 1995 cost for non-melanoma skin cancer care was approximately $1.13 billion, and the 1995 cost for BCC care calculated by using only the Medicare allowable was approximately $745 million. The financial and health related costs of BCC can only rise as worldwide incidence continues to increase.